<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look so tasty (i might just) by takesguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412849">you look so tasty (i might just)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts'>takesguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL the tags, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Promiscuity, Rimming, Uni AU, a whole universe, sex sex sex, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis is a slutty gay boy who is just starting college, and he can’t wait to see how much cock he is going to get once classes start. He gets a room in a flat with four other guys - Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn. When Louis moves, he can’t believe how hot and nice all of these men that are going to live with him are, and they look like such good friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/gifts">elmara</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, Louis is filling out his housing paperwork for Uni, as usual late to the game because the only options left are a single in a building far from his classes or a flat with four other guys, all already a year or two ahead of him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, his current street neighbor and hook up is screwing him just so nicely, soft grunts and sighs echoing in the room while he finishes the last of thjs paperwork. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you going to do,” Jack pants in his ear, the hand in his hair yanking his head back, “when you don’t have me here to take care of this ass?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis circles the flat with four others and answers - </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>- - </span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“College boys!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading his arms out in front of the building he is now about to live in, he does a cheeky little jig and clicks his heels. From the car, his mum is yelling at him to come grab some of his luggage, but all he’s been thinking about for the two hour drive is how at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of for flatmates will be good looking. Or gay. It’s just statistics. Two out of every five, right? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had stopped by the front office to pick up his keys, having been informed the rest of the lads had already moved back in for the semester. First impressions aren’t everything, Louis doesn’t think, but he was intentional in his outfit choice today, just in case. From outside the front door he can vaguely hear a muffled voice, but how many, he can’t exactly tell. With nervous butterflies he would loath and refuse to admit to out loud, he slides the key in the lock only to find it </span>
  <em>
    <span>unlocked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which he supposes makes sense if someone is home. Rolling his shoulders, he glances back, mildly relieved to see his mum almost right behind him, carrying his lightest duffle. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling kind of odd, he knocks lightly, then reaches for the door handle only to find it being turned and pulled open already. On the other side of the door is possibly one of the fittest blokes Louis has ever seen; he is broad, all muscle with a dumb handsome face and a decent undercut. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” The bloke says, giving a wide grin that scrunches up his eyes in the most endearing way. Beside him, his mother elbows him in a way she most likely knows isn’t subtle and all for taking the piss. “You must be Louis!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s Lou-ee,” he finds himself correcting, proud that he sounds just as certain as he ordinarily would if it were any other random lad he encountered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” the bloke repeats, way too kind and charming, “I’m Liam, come on in, I’ll show you to your room.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around and motions for them to follow; his mum, bless her, at least waits until he’s fully turned around before elbowing him again and raising her eyebrows appreciatively. Rolling his eyes he elbows her back, but inwardly concedes that she isn’t wrong. Liam is gorgeous; he can’t seem to keep his eyes off the way his back muscles show under the tight pull of his T-shirt. Doesn’t skip the gym, then, it seems. Which Louis can greatly appreciate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and his mum seem to be chattering politely about something, when he tunes back in from shamelessly checking out one of his new flatmates and it causes him mild alarm before he catches up with the conversation. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Liam says, pushing open the door, “you’ve got your own room, thought it wouldn’t be fair to make you share with someone since you don’t know us yet. Moving in on a good weekend, also, two of the lads are away for some sort of Arts festival.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even sound sarcastic when he says Arts festival; who is this bloke? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lou, wasn’t that nice of them?” His mother prattles, shuffling into the room to set the duffle down on the bare mattress. “And look, there’s already a bed here, suppose you won’t be needing to make due with the blow up. Saves us some extra work, too,” she casts a sly glance at Liam who is standing politely still at the threshold of his room, “though it seems like it wouldn’t have been too much trouble for Liam here.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum,” Louis grumbles, refusing to be embarrassed, but not wanting to encourage her flirting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trouble at all,” Liam assures her, smiling almost bashfully, “but we had a spare, Harry’s mum buys him a new mattress every time he’s moved. Perfectly fine, they are, just thought we could put it to use.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, mate,” Louis says gratefully, eyeing the full sized bed. It’s bigger than what his family was going to be able to afford, looks nicer too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, be sure to tell this Harry thank you from Louis’ mum as well. A bed was going to be one of his early Christmas gifts but suppose that can wait now.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with your things?” Liam inquires, hands in his pockets, “Toilets down the hall, third door on the right. Bathroom cupboards the door before, and the one before that is Harry and Niall’s room. Me and Zayn are the next floor up.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you be a dear,” his mum agrees instantly, placing a hand on Liam’s forearm while guiding him to the car. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>- - </span></li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As his mums leaving, all of Louis’ belongings now chaotically stacked in boxes throughout this room, she kisses them both on the cheek and informs them she’s rang for a pizza. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a thank you,” she insists, as Liam attempts to slip her some money, “would have taken Lou and I years to get all that done.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t a bother, honest,” Liam says sincerely, “thank you for the takeaway.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis bids his mother goodbye again separately before closing the door to stand awkwardly in the hallway for a moment, unsure of how to talk to Liam now without his mother as a referee. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to watch some telly?” Liam inquires, plate stacked with four slices of pizza, “it’s just us until Niall gets home from work later.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it turns out, Louis’ two out of every five theory is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his flatmates are obscenely attractive and unfairly straight (though, he has his suspicions about Harry). When they all get pissed the first Friday they’re all home together, they all chat about birds and boobs and other dumb b words that disappointingly don’t include balls. It’s a damn shame, and Louis is ready to write them off and start looking for cock in other places and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he catches a glimpse of Liam starkers; hes fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like, possibly one of the biggest dicks he’s ever seen in real life. It’s breathtaking and absolutely tragic that they’ve been kept apart for so long. He could quite possibly write sonnets about it; everything about it is perfect. Girthy and at least nine inches, though he’s never been really great at maths. It’s mouth watering, is what it is, and Louis </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get on it. Which is when he comes up with the Seducing-A-Straight-Bloke Plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not really a plan at all, mostly a self perpetuated idea that he can either try getting Liam spectacularly pissed and hope for the best or come up with a power point that outlines all the reasons gay guys give better head and hope that it sounds convincing enough. Both make him feel like a Bad Gay however and he’s sure he will resign himself to pining from afar for Liam’s cock until he gets over it and finds something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What ends up happening, however, is far better. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts on a Wednesday afternoon; Wednesday both Louis and Liam only have one morning class while the rest of the lads are gone for the majority of the day. Liam usually doesn’t indulge in drinking during the week, but Louis is in a great mood that seems to be infectious. Soon they’re both three pints deep, watching bad telly and taking a sip every time someone says something daft. Which is often; Louis’ cheeks feel warm and his smile is a bit slow when he laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It also means he’s slow to avert his eyes when Liam stands to grab them another beer and Louis blatantly checks out Liam’s bulge through his trackies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks dizzily, wetting his lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he must not be wearing pants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking at my cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Louis tears his gaze away, snapping up to look at the other man’s face in mild astonishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” he says guiltily, somewhat stumped for words which is a bit unusual, “yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Might as well lead with honesty, who knows maybe they’ll both have a laugh and Liam won’t beat the shit out of him or tell the other lads. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming perplexed, Liam furrows his eyebrows; he looks dumb and adorable and Louis can’t even stand him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Is what Liam responds with and now it’s Louis’ turn to be confused because what? Is Liam really asking him </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s checking out his crotch? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m gay, and your prick is fuckin huge, mate,” Louis answers crassly, sticking with his truthfulness, “honestly don’t know how ya don’t pass out every time ya get a stiffy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately Liam’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t look furious; more sheepish and….perhaps even a bit flattered? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S not that big…” he replies, but he sounds pleased and oh, oh alright then. Louis can work with this; of course helpful and handy Liam would be into being praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s plenty big, Payno,” Louis reiterates, leering only a little bit, just enough to be humorous, “and I’d be an expert in these things. You killed a lass with that yet?” He bounces his eyebrows, tongue between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, girls don’t usually, you know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t usually?” Louis prompts, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t often put it, uhm, all the way in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tells himself he’s not going to react obviously; he swears he won’t - </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you havin me on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It falls out of his mouth, really, he’s practically known for his lack of tact, but it’s just - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er,” Liam definitely looks mortified now, avoiding eye contact like it’s the plague, “no. No, I’m not having you on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t let -“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I’ve never -“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have that all the way-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tense moment; Liam’s glancing back at him, face flushed, but with a sort of seriousness that is so typically him. Constantly fretting, he is, but he also looks eager. And considering. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis can definitely work with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, Payno,” he says, clicking his tongue, “I’m always good for a challenge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At his response, Liam gulps obviously, like they’re in a cartoon and looks everywhere but Louis’ own face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, err. With a bloke. Before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the feeling in the room shifts; something tense in electric, that has the hair on the back of Louis neck standing up. It feels like something exciting; it feels like he might get exactly what he was hoping for. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Payno,” Louis assures, rising to his feet and taking a few measured steps closer, “I’ve been with plenty of blokes. Enough to walk you through it, if ya want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the quietness, Liam’s breathing is now audible, and Louis blood feels hot in his veins, thrumming, heart rate quickening. He’s closer now, close enough to loosely wrap his smaller fingers around Liam’s wrist, tugging his hand until it’s hovering just above his arse.  In a surprising display of confidence Liam definitely doesn’t look like he has, a large palm cups around the generous curve of a cheek, long fingers just barely resting against the seam of his crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the lacy little things you wear,” he says gruffly, “those girly knickers. The arse on you, I swear. Makes me a bit mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is unable to help it; he preens a little, pressing back into Liam’s grip. It’s not the first time a straight bloke has noticed his, well, valuable asset. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wearin them now,” Louis offers slyly, peering up through his fringe with big blue eyes, “if you wanna see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span>- -</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s got a king sized bed in his room; it’s a little extravagant and leaves him much less floor space, but the whole room smells like bergamot and wood, the mattress plush with soft navy sheets. It’s sexy as hell, masculine and immaculate; Louis shucks off his trousers immediately and crawls onto the bed. The knickers he’s wearing are pink and white pin striped boy shorts, that stand out starkly against the sheets. He wastes no time dropping onto his forearms, arching his back sharply. Might as well come out strong, he decides. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Liam says helplessly, “oh Louis, wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’nice, right?” Louis inquires coyly, wiggling slightly, “looks just like a girl, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Liam starts protesting, “no, I mean, Louis, I know you’re - thats not - I don’t mean that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Louis laughs, cutting him off, “relax Payno, I know. It’s nothin like your monster cock, but I’ve got me own. It’s not goin anywhere. But it’s alright by me if you wanna fuck my pussy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the words, Liam moans out loud, shifting one knee onto the bed, “are you - are you sure? I really don’t mean to -“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Liam,” Louis simpers, fluttering his eyelashes, “please fuck my pussy, I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you git,” Liam mutters, smacking his ass, reverently watching the way it bounces, “god, look at this. I always noticed - but, god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, big guy, you have any lube?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Liam answers, sounding distracted, absently gesturing to his pillows, “s’under.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is already feeling around for the bottle, pulse quickening at the way the fabric of his panties is being tugged up into his crack, in a crude imitation of a wedgie. He exhales hard and presses his cheek onto the mattress, shuffling his knees apart a bit further when Liam pulls the knickers down to just under the curve of his arse cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” Liam says again in that mildly desperate way and is turning Louis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have at it then,” Louis grumbles, tossing the lube back behind him and then curling his fingers into the sheets, attempting to not seem as affected as he’s feeling. There’s a slight awareness that this could change a lot of shit, and that Liam could possibly still freak out, but it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>since he’s had sex. He’s ready to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I just -put some on my prick, do you want a condom? I - I’m not sure if I have any.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing a bit hysterically, Louis twists his torso awkwardly to smack Liam’s thigh. He’s still wearing his trousers, just pulled them down enough to get out his cock. “Fingers first, bloody hell. You’ll tear me in two if you just try and stick it in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Horrified, Liam’s starts stuttering more apologies, clearly losing more confidence the further this goes. Well, that just won’t do; how can Louis’ ass get a seeing to if Liam backs out cause he’s simply a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice Guy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean though,” Louis murmurs as he feels the tips of Liam’s fingers stroke along his taint, fumbling and unsure, “if you wanna go without.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely gotten the words out before Liam is breathing out a rushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wriggling a wet finger up into his arsehole. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lad,” Louis sighs, rolling his neck back and forth at the pressure. Liam’s fingers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even just one feels like a squeeze, “s’good. I can take another, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Liam repeats, sounding kind of strangled, but he does as he’s told and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s even better, the stretch of two fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like with a lass, Liam,” Louis coaches, folding his arms and settling his chin on them comfortably. Behind him, Liam is breathing kind of heavy; ordinarily Louis would make fun of something like that, but he’s concerned that Liam might bolt if he feels too insecure. Besides it’s a little bit hot, that he’s this worked up already and Louis hasn’t even had to try that hard for it at all. Just shook his ass a bit and Liam rose to the occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Louis laughs silently at his own innuendo before he moans as Liam - most likely - inadvertently strokes across his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, yeah,” Louis sighs, wriggling happily as he sinks further into the mattress, thighs spreading even wider, “right there, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There?” Liam echoes, sounding confused, but he repeats the motion and Louis balls shiver. “Is that - is that your g-spot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot,” Louis snickers, but rocking back. Behind him, Liam makes another helpless noise, tapping his fingers over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t what it - that’s not what it means,” he says clumsily, sounding unsure, “but it’s alright? It’s okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeeees,” Louis moans, loud and exaggerated, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leering over his shoulder, “yes Liam, oh wow, it’s great. Get your fucking cock in me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask if you were always this bossy,” there’s the blunt pressure of Liam’s cockhead against his arsehole, “but I’ve lived with you long enough to know now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That the answer is ye-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>any comeback he had gets lost in a long moan as Liam pushes in, “ah, fuck, that’s thick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” Liam says sharply, big hands covering his ass cheeks, holding him open, “Louis are - you feel really - your.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pussy,” Louis supplies again, toes curling, “does my pussy feel good, Liam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Liam breathes reverently, a fingertip dragging along where he’s filling Louis up so nicely, firm and steady, “so tight Louis, shit. Such a tight hole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ blood sings at the praise, not expecting that sort of lewdness from Liam but extremely glad for it. There’s few things he loves more than taking cock and getting complimented for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Louis agrees, sighing as the other lad pulls out just slightly before rocking in gently. It’s a lot, definitely. It’s been awhile and what Liam’s packing is no joke; despite his bravado he’s quietly grateful for the adjustment time. He’d loath to have to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Liam grunts, thrusting back in a little quicker, like he can’t help it, “you’re really - you’ve taken all of me. I’m all the way inside you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck yeah,” Louis whines, “you’re stretching me out so fucking much, god. Such a fat fucking cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Liam starts going even harder; rough, shallow thrusts that have Louis jerking back and forth a bit, making it difficult for him to stay balanced. There’s the whisper of an ache inside, a twinge of pain Louis hasn’t felt from sex in quite awhile. It’s lovely though, bloody lovely, even if Liam’s too big to really hit his prostate with any sort of regularity. Just the penetration alone is really doing it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a stretch too, he isn’t even pretending to play it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” Louis demands, attempting to get enough leverage to try and shove himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt- “ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit of hurt,” is his snappish reply, reaching back to try and pinch Liam’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, knock it,” a huff, and then Liam’s grabbing his wrist, squeezing it roughly and pinning it back to the bed with a sinuous roll of his pelvis, making Louis cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it, big guy,” the smaller lad taunts breathlessly, grinning madly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The other hand on his arse moves up his spine, pressing in the middle of his upper back so his chest is flat against the bed now, forcing him still as Liam starts to fuck him more recklessly. It’s clear Liam’s bed frame is much nicer than louis’ it takes the movements like a champ, barely rustling as Liam loses more of his control. Their skin is starting to slick with sweat, causing Liam to have to continuously readjust his hand, pressing down harder each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look so sexy like this, Louis,” Liam praises, “such a sexy pussy, letting me fuck it like this. Making you take it, take my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Louis gasps, nodding frantically, “make me fucking take it, make me -“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Liam grunts, winding fingers in Louis’ damp fringe and yanking him up onto his knees, his back to Liam’s front, “feel that? How deep I get, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wailing, Louis’ own hands scramble down his body, one curling around his prick while the other flattens against his pelvis, searching for the press of Liam’s cockhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, it’s - you’re really big,” Louis babbles again, a bit mindlessly. He’s barely stroking himself off, just giving quick squeezes, unable to think past how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is, how the muscles in his lower abdomen almost ache with the force of Liam’s thrusts, “gonna make me come so fucking hard, fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Liam goades, voice deep, breathing just the slightest bit labored, “you really are so hungry for it, huh? Haven’t seen you have a bloke over here since you moved in. Must have been needing it so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bad,” Louis echoes, nipples pebbling at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>masculine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liam sounds, how strong he feels behind him, holding him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This satisfying you?” He questions, nosing behind Louis’ ear and Louis can feel the sharp press of his teeth from a smile, “I’m going to make you come all over yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes the inquiry by reaching down himself to grab Louis’ dick; it feels amazing but when Louis glances down it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>even better, how his hand covers him completely. Louis can’t even see himself anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he whines brokenly, stomach clenching, “ohhh</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck, fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He means to shove Liam’s hand away, isn’t sure how okay the other lad would be with a blokes cum all over him, but Liam’s grip doesn’t budge. His thighs quake with the rush of his orgasm, knees knocking together and he’s half aware of Liam moaning behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Liam says desperately, still frantically humping into him, “god, you bloody love this - I made you, made you fucking come, took all of me and I made you feel so fucking-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts off abruptly, letting out a virile groan that seems to rattle in his chest as he starts to come as well, holding Louis tight to him. The roll of his hips is steady and sure, keeping himself all the way in Louis’ arse as he finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, fuck,” he grunts, finally stopping. He breathes in against Louis neck again, giving a short, wet, kiss before pulling out and shoving Louis forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clumsily, Louis allows himself to be manhandled, eyes drooping in mild exhaustion. The clock on the nightstand shows that it’s been over twenty minutes they’ve been at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin workhorse, you are,” Louis mumbles tiredly, allowing Liam to nudge his legs open as he settles down into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re - really open,” Liam comments, sounding amazed, “full up on my load, holy shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Flapping a hand at him, Louis smirks, closing his eyes, “all you, babes. Way to go. Fucked me proper good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Liam replies sincerely, and Louis barks out a sleepy laugh. Only Liam can sound that genuine after screwing somebody’s brains out. “Do you need anything? Water? A towel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly shaking his head, Louis burrows further into the blankets, shuffling, “s’fine. I like it. Lemme nap here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Another short kiss his pressed to the top of his spine and then the back of his shoulder, “yeah babe, you can nap here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he drifts off, Louis half expects for Liam to leave, but is pleasantly surprised when a strong arm tucks sweetly across his body, tugging him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry it took so long. I can’t promise it won’t still, but this chapter was like the hump chapter for me, whereas I have an outline for the rest. </p><p> </p><p>Once again thanks to my buddy Robin who just lets me whine and whine and whine.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY! I know this is such a super disappointing bit BUT I didn’t want to seem any longer that this fic had escaped my radar and then I got sort of stuck and when I went back tonight (in the midst of my severe election anxiety) I realized that this was the perfect end to a prologue-ish thing !!! </p><p> </p><p>Side note: I took the liberty of not using Louis’ moms name bc I don’t feel that it’s right ! This is  an AU!!</p><p> </p><p>Side note pt 2: elmara ! You created a whole fucking universe w this prompt !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>